Forever With You
by JulianaPotter
Summary: "Lily viu James Potter sentado com um sorriso no rosto encarando-a. Ela não entendeu as reações que passaram pelo seu corpo no momento. Ficou assustada, mas depois de ver o sorriso em sua direção, suas pernas vacilaram e suas mãos começaram a suar."
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Lily Evans não é uma menina comum, é claro. Ela é uma bruxa para começo de tudo, e sua vida mudou muito depois que descobriu isso. Lily sempre foi muito estudiosa e quando passou a estudar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, isso não mudou muito, só se intensificou. Passou a se esforçar, já que eram matérias completamente diferentes da que ela tinha na escola trouxa. Mas em compensação Lily amou as novidades e ficou fascinada com o mundo bruxo.

Foi em Hogwarts que ela fez várias amizades e conheceu sua melhor amiga Alice. Alice é uma menina animada, sempre alegre que faz a vida de Lily mais engraçada. Além disso, Alice tem ótimos conselhos e sempre ajuda Lily a compreender seu confuso coração.

Até no ano passado Lily estava namorando com Amos Diggory – por recomendação da Alice – não que ela não gostasse dele. Por ser mais velho, Amos era mais maduro e muito atencioso, mas Lily nunca gostou de verdade dele, então terminou o relacionamento no começo das férias de verão.

Mas agora é um novo ano e muitas coisas e pessoas podem mudar, e Lily sabe muito bem disso. Ela está agora em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts terá muitas novas responsabilidades, como a de monitora. Sim, tornou-se monitora, algo que ela já queria há muito tempo. Lily sempre teve aquela vontade de se provar, mostrar o que há de verdade por baixo daqueles cabelos ruivos. E esse ano ela tem essa possibilidade. Outra coisa que a deixa muito animada em ser monitora, é o fato de poder dar castigos para James Potter.

James Potter é um garoto que tem o maior ego que Lily conhece. Não existe menino que chegue aos seus pés nesse sentido. Além de conseguir sempre arranjar as maiores confusões possíveis, ele e seus amigos – Sirius, Remus, Peter – juntos são os maiores encrenqueiros que Hogwarts já viu. Eles se denominam "Os Marotos". Pessoalmente, ela nunca entendeu esse nome, mas também nunca se preocupara com isso.

O maior problema disso tudo é que o Potter passou o ano letivo passado inteiro pedindo para sair com ela, mas é claro que essa seria a última coisa que Lily faria. Ela jamais sairia com o maior galinha que tem em Hogwarts. Lily aposta que nem ele sabe com quantas meninas já saiu. Além disso, ela não é menina de uma noite ou dia. Todos os relacionamentos que já teve foram longos e obviamente ela namorou todos os meninos que já ficou, não que tenham sido muitos.

Bem, mas esse ano ela já não terá esse problema, qualquer coisa que Potter fizer com ela será motivo para castigá-lo, e Lily não vê à hora para poder fazer isso.

Em seu quarto, Lily acaba de arrumar sua mala para ir para Hogwarts. Apresada ela sai de seu quarto e desce as escadas correndo para avisar aos seus pais que já está pronta.

- Vai ser difícil deixá-la de novo, filha – diz a mãe de Lily com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mãe, não chore por antecedência. Eu nem fui ainda! – Fala Lily – Eu vou todo ano, já era para a senhora ter se acostumado.

- Mas é sempre triste vê-la partir – a mãe a abraça.

Enquanto isso, seu pai pegou sua mala e colocou no carro. Partindo em seguida. Petúnia – irmã de Lily - não foi, é claro. Dês da primeira vez que Lily foi para Hogwarts, Petúnia se recusa a acompanhá-la até a estação. E Lily concorda que ela não vá, Petúnia não é muito educada e poderia fazer um escândalo por qualquer coisa, e assim envergonhá-la.

Ansiosa, essa é a melhor palavra para descrevê-la. E um pouco nervosa também. Ela queria muito rever Alice, já que não a via dês do término das aulas. Lily sabia que Alice estava agora, namorando com Frank Longbottom, um menino muito simpático, que gosta de Alice a um bom tempo, mas a amiga não conseguia perceber isso, pelo menos até pouco tempo atrás.

Chegando na estação Lily se despediu dos pais e passou pela parede, para a plataforma nove três quartos. Mal passou pela parede e sentiu algo a abraçando, e logo percebeu que eram os cheirosos cabelos pretos de Alice que se jogou em cima dela para um abraço cheio de saudade.

- Lily, que saudade! Não estava aguentando mais ficar sem você – quase gritou Alice, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam à volta.

- Também estou Lice, mas mesmo assim não estou gritando – resmungou Lily, rindo um pouco.

- Não estou gritando, estou apenas demonstrando minhas saudades!

- Então as demonstre de forma menos escandalosa – Lily não percebeu, mas detrás de Alice estava Frank que estava um pouco encolhido e meio sem jeito.

- Oi Lily – disse Frank timidamente.

- Olá! – cumprimentou.

- Como eu te disse, eu e Frank estamos namorando – comentou Alice alegremente passando uma mão pelas costas de Frank.

- Finalmente! Eu falo para você ficar com ele há uns dois anos – Lily deu um meio sorriso.

- Vamos pegar lugares no trem, antes que todos já estejam ocupados – Disse Frank acariciando Alice.

No caminho Lily encontrou com vários amigos, e ficou mais contente do que já estava. Falou com Remus que, dos Marotos, era o seu único amigo mesmo. Falou com Snape também, apesar de perceber a cara de desaprovação de Alice.

Alice não gostava do Snape, assim como quase todos os grifinórios. Snape havia brigado com ela no ano anterior, mas eles cresceram juntos e ela não queria ser mal educada, então pelo menos o cumprimentou.

Depois de se acomodarem em uma cabine, e o trem começou a andar. Lily e Alice começaram a conversar.

- Lily, você tem que me contar como foi que você terminou o namoro com o Amos! – disse Alice empolgada.

- Você terminou com o Amos? – perguntou Frank parecendo assustado – Por que fez isso? Ele parecia gostar tanto de você.

Lily não sabia ao certo porque tinha terminado com ele. Ela só sabia que não queria continuar com aquele relacionamento que não a fazia sentir nada, e que nada acontecia.

- Bem, eu cansei dele! – falou mordendo o lábio inferior – Perdeu a química sabe? Para ser sincera, acho que nunca houve química entre nós dois.

- Eu sei que ele sempre foi um pedaço de mau caminho, com aquele corpo musculoso – Alice passou a língua nos lábios - Não me olhe assim Frank, eu estou brincando, você é muito mais gostoso que todos os caras de Hogwarts!

- Acho bom – disse Frank sustentando o olhar de reprovação. Lily apenas ria olhando de um para o outro.

- Vocês realmente combinam, ou se completam, não sei ao certo. Ficam bem juntos.

- Eu sei que ficamos, Frank sempre foi meu... - antes que Alice pudesse terminar, Remus abre a porta da cabine.

- Desculpa interromper, mas estão chamando você, Lily, na cabine dos monitores para te passarem instruções – falou Remus, coçando a cabeça.

- Você pode me acompanha Remus? – Perguntou Lily - Não sei onde é essa cabine.

- É claro que eu te acompanho – Remus esperou ela se levantar.

- Vejo vocês depois – disse Lily, recebendo um aceno da cabeça de Alice e Frank em resposta. Ao sair ela, acompanhou Remus, que chamou outras pessoas no caminho.

- Você também virou monitor, Remus? – perguntou Lily.

- Na verdade não. Só me pediram para chamar os monitores para se encontrarem na cabine – respondeu Remus, indicando a todos a cabine.

- Hum, que pena. Acho que você daria um ótimo monitor. – comentou - Então, quem vai ser monitor da Grifinória comigo?

- Você já vai saber – respondeu Remus, abrindo a porta da cabine.

Assim que Remus abriu a porta, Lily viu James Potter sentado com um sorriso no rosto encarando-a. Lily não entendeu as reações que passaram pelo seu corpo no momento. Ficou assustada, mas depois de ver o sorriso em sua direção, suas pernas vacilaram e suas mãos começaram a suar. Incrédula, se direcionou ao lugar destinado a ela, ao lado de James.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bem é a primeira história que eu escrevo na vida. Eu gosto muito de James/Lily por isso resolvi escrever, mas gosto muito também de Harry/Gina, pode ser que eu venha a escrever fic's sobre eles também.

Espero realmente que gostem, porque eu não sei se eu vou continuar. Obrigada por lerem!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Ao sentar-se, Lily recebeu um beijo estalado de James na bochecha fazendo-a se arrepiar e aquecer as suas bochechas, meio constrangida e mais que tudo, surpresa por James ser monitor.

- Que bom te ver de novo Lily, estava com saudades – James falou animado, passando a mão no cabelo.

- Primeiro, não me chame de Lily, Potter – disse passando a mão onde James havia beijado – segundo, não me beije! E terceiro, não senti saudades de você.

- Ah Evans, deixa de ser chata. Eu sei que você sentiu minha falta – disse com o seu ar confiante.

Em seguida Amos pigarreou alto, e Lily o olhou desentendida. Ela havia esquecido que Amos era monitor, e agora, monitor chefe. Ele estava quase do mesmo jeito que ela o viu da última vez. Talvez um pouco mais forte. Então Lily ruborizou um pouco mais, por perceber que ele a filtrava com aquele olhar de desaprovação. Amos não gostava nem um pouco de James. Muitas vezes quase o esmurrou por dar em cima dela, e depois desse beijo, ele não parecia nem um pouco contente.

- Bem, agora que estão todos aqui, posso começar – Amos falou meio irritado.

Quando ela terminou com Amos, ele não entendera seus motivos – talvez por não ter motivos – e pelo visto ele não a esqueceu.

Amos falou muitas coisas e Lily tentou ao máximo prestar atenção. Mas ela estava se distraindo muito fácil, seu pensamento estava voltado para o menino que estava ao seu lado. Várias perguntas começaram a surgir em sua mente: Como ele virou monitor? Por que o sorriso dele é tão bonito? Por que o beijo dele a deixara confusa? E por que ela estava pensando nele, enquanto deveria prestar atenção no que Amos falava? Assim que eles fossem liberados ela iria tirar suas dúvidas, pelo menos uma delas.

Diferente de Lily, James estava muito concentrado e prestando atenção em todas as regras e recomendações. Seu rosto estava enrugado, o que demonstrava sua atenção, e Lily passou a encará-lo com uma feição de conflito. Ela chamou sua atenção, e por um segundo seus olhos se encontraram, deixando-a ruborizada, de novo, e fazendo-a virar o rosto rapidamente para Amos.

Assim que foram dispensados Lily esperou James a porta e o mais rápido que pode o puxou para uma cabine vazia.

- Vamos lá, pode falar! – exclamou Lily com sua testa enrugada.

- Falar o que?

- O que você fez com o Dumbledore para que ele te fizesse monitor – Lily colocou uma mexa incomoda do cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Por que acha que eu fiz alguma coisa? – James ria da sua confusão – Evans, você tem que confiar em mim agora, eu posso não ter sido muito responsável antes, mas eu mudei. Sei que você vai demorar para se acostumar com isso.

- Eu não vou cair nessa sua conversa Potter – disse se arrependendo te ter se trancado ali com ele e fazendo menção de ir embora.

- Li... Evans, só me responde uma coisa - pediu segurando-a pelo braço - Você e o Amos terminaram?

- Sim, Potter, terminamos.

- Bom saber – James respondeu com aquele mesmo sorriso que deu para Lily assim que a viu entrando na cabine dos monitores, o sorriso que fez as pernas dela bambearem novamente – Nos vemos mais tarde, vamos ter que levar os alunos do primeiro ano para torre da Grifinória.

- É, nos vemos mais tarde Potter – disse saindo.

Assim que saiu, ela foi direto para a cabine que Alice e Frank estavam. E se aproximando, viu que Marlene, outra grande amiga sua, estava na cabine, então Lily correu para entrar mais rápido.

- Lene, que saudades! – falou pulando em cima da amiga.

- Depois eu que sou a escandalosa – resmungou Alice.

- Lily, como você está? – perguntou Marlene, ignorando o comentário de Alice – Lice disse que você estava na reunião dos monitores, como foi?

- Eu não consegui me concentrar direito, porque o Potter virou monitor junto comigo! – contou apressadamente – Dá para acreditar no azar? Logo eu, que "amo" ele.

- É o destino – disse Marlene confiante – Eu sempre digo que você vai ficar com ele, eu sei que no fundo você tem uma quedinha por ele.

- Lene não é uma boa pessoa para te dar conselhos Lily – retucou Alice, abrindo um sorriso maldoso – Todos sabemos que quem tem uma quedinha por um dos Marotos e ela.

- Por quem? – perguntou Frank, meio que acordando e entrando na conversa.

- Cala a boca Alice! – brigou Marlene, ruborizando um pouco.

- Calma Lene, você sabe que Lice é assim mesmo – brincou Lily dando a língua para Alice, que riu com a amiga.

- Ninguém vai me responder não? – questionou Frank de novo.

- Não, sinto muito, mais segredo é segredo. Até para você lindo – disse Alice selando seus lábios no do namorado, rapidamente.

Os quatro, ou as três – já que Frank foi um pouco excluído da conversa das garotas – conversaram e riram muito até chegarem em Hogwarts, onde pegaram as carruagens para o castelo, e em seguida foram para o salão principal ver a seleção, e logo em seguida jantar. Quase no final do jantar, James aparece perto de Lily.

- Evans, temos que ficar na porta, os alunos de primeiro ano já estão começando a se levantar – falou James se aproximando.

- Oi para você também James – disse Alice injuriada.

- Desculpa, oi Alice, Marlene e com o Frank eu já falei – James abriu um sorriso para o amigo, enquanto Lily se levantava contra a sua vontade, já que estava cansada da viagem e ainda teria que ficar com James por mais ou menos uma hora.

- Vamos logo Potter, antes que eu desista de ser monitora – falou com a voz meio arrastada.

- Ânimo Lily! – James a acompanhava – Desculpa, Evans! – corrigiu rápido, ao ver o olhar de desaprovação dela – Você só vai ter que me ver muito mais vezes esse ano – ele abriu aquele sorriso.

- Essa é a minha maior preocupação, vê-lo todos os dias – resmungou, segurando firme suas pernas. O que havia de errado com ela, pensou.

Após levarem todos os primeiranistas seguros para os dormitórios na torre da Grifinória, e ajudá-los em todos os problemas possíveis Lily se jogou no sofá, da sala comunal, muito cansada, percebendo que a mesma já estava vazia. Todos já estavam em seus quartos, mas ela não tinha coragem de se levantar e subir aquelas escadas – que pareciam maiores e em mais quantidade – devido o cansaço, permanecendo ali, apenas vendo as chamas da lareira, que estavam acesas esquentando mais ainda a noite de verão. O que a fez pensar do porquê daquela lareira estar acesa em pleno verão, e com isso nem percebeu que alguém chegou e sentou ao seu lado.

- Muito cansada? – indagou James ao seu lado, dando um susto em Lily, e rindo dela.

- Muito mesmo – respondeu se recompondo do susto.

- Estava tão distraída assim? Desculpe, não quis te assustar.

- O que aconteceu com o Sr. Potter? Acho que em seis anos, essa é a primeira vez que te vejo se desculpando por vontade própria – levantou uma sobrancelha – Eu achava que o Sr. Potter nunca errava.

- Como eu te disse, eu mudei Evans – ele disse rindo um pouco – E eu sempre errei. Podia não reconhecer isso antes, mas eu errei muito.

- Agora eu quero saber – Lily prendia os cabelos em um rabo – No que o Sr. Perfeito Potter acha que errou?

- Meu principal erro foi com você – disse James olhando intensamente para as poucas chamas que ainda havia na lareira, fazendo-a encará-lo, mais uma vez com uma sobrancelha levantada - Eu pensei que você era como as outras meninas, mas você não é Lily – continuou James agora encarando-a, um pouco surpreso por não ser repreendido por chamá-la de Lily – Você é especial, e por isso precisa de tratamentos especiais.

- Está me chamando de deficiente ou algo do tipo Potter? – brincou.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – falou James se levantando – Vou dormir, estou cansado. Você devia fazer o mesmo – ele começou a se afastar, mas parou, virando-se para Lily novamente – E a propósito, você fica linda de rabo de cavalo – James sorriu de novo, fazendo-a dar graças a Merlin por estar sentada, enquanto observava James subir para o dormitório.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bem eu escrevi outro capítulo, no mesmo dia. Estou começando a gostar de escrever, eu acho que vou começar a escrever capítulos maiores, não sei.

**Zix Black: **Muito obrigada! De verdade, pensei que ninguém ia ler! E segui seu conselho, eu também gosto das histórias em que o Sirius está com alguma menina, e bem, eu gosto da Marlene *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo**** III**

Lily passou a primeira semana mais agitada que já tivera em Hogwarts. Nunca havia pensado que ser monitora dava tanto trabalho. Claro que ela adora ter essas responsabilidades, mas é cansativo ter que cuidar de tantas coisas. E, além disso, ela acaba passando muito tempo com James, não que eles conversem muito, porque nem para isso eles têm tempo.

Apesar de ser a primeira semana de aula e ainda faltar muito tempo, os professores já começaram a falar sobre os N.I.E.M's (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia) e já passaram muitos deveres de casa. Alice disse que era bobagem já que falta muito tempo para os exames, e que os professores só falaram isso para assustá-los. Se essa foi realmente a intenção dos professores, eles conseguiram assustar Lily. Como ela sempre foi muito estudiosa, já começou a fazer todos os deveres e estudar muito.

Além disso, os sextianistas teriam aulas de aparatação esse ano, e isso contribui para o nervosismo dela. Ela sempre quis muito saber aparatar, seria realmente conveniente, poder se deslocar tão facilmente para qualquer lugar. Lily também pensa que seria divertido poder irritar Petúnia dessa forma. A irmã ficaria furiosíssima.

Lily agora estava sentada no salão principal com Marlene fazendo seus primeiros deveres do ano. Ao levantar sua cabeça para dar uma olhada ao redor, ela viu Sirius passando e dando uma olhada significativa para amiga a sua frente. Lily cutucou Marlene apontando para Sirius, que ao perceber desviou seu olhar para outro lugar do salão.

- Sirius só faltou babar olhando para cá – comentou dando uma risadinha, ao ver a amiga ruborizando – Já falou com ele essa semana, Lene?

- Não. Porque eu falaria?

- Ah Lene, fala sério! – disse Lily enrugando a testa – Vocês ficaram no final do ano passado, e eu sei que essa história está mal resolvida até hoje.

- Eu apenas fiquei com ele Lily – falou, fingindo estar mais interessada no dever – Não tenho mais nada com ele. Nós não nos falamos mais desde que ficamos.

Marlene sempre teve uma queda por Sirius e no ano passado, ela havia ficado com ele, mas Lily não aprovava isso nem um pouco. Não que não tenha ficado feliz pela amiga, mas ela não gostava muito de nenhum Maroto a não ser o Remus. Sabia que a amiga havia ficado magoada por não ter ao menos continuado falando com ele e sabia também que Marlene não queria apenas ficar com ele, ela queria algo mais.

- Lene – chamou Lily encarando a amiga.

- Oi – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do dever.

- Você ainda gosta dele, não é? – a resposta era óbvia.

- Bem... eu – Marlene se enrolou na resposta.

- Olha eu sei que ele te magoou no ano passado, sei que deve ser ruim ainda gostar dele mesmo assim e eu não vou bancar a amiga chata dizendo que você não deve ficar com ele só porque ele é um Maroto – disse Lily dando uma olhada rápida em Sirius que estava do outro lado da mesa sentado junto com os outros Marotos – Se você gosta dele mesmo, vai a luta. O Sirius precisa tomar jeito. E eu sei que você pode dar um jeito nele.

Marlene demorou a responder. Ela ficou encarando Lily, mas a amiga sabia que ela estava em outro lugar, com os pensamentos virados para o garoto que ria escandalosamente do outro lado da mesa.

- Você esta certa, mas eu não tenho coragem de tomar a iniciativa – ela brincava com uma mexa de cabelo entre as mãos.

- Se você não tomar, quem vai? Você sabe que o Sirius não é de correr atrás de ninguém, até porque todas as meninas parecem correr atrás dele e do Potter.

- Por falar no Potter – disse Marlene mudando de assunto – Eu percebi que vocês não tem mais brigado.

- É, realmente, não temos – falou pensativa – Mas não mude de assunto! – exclamou rápido, rindo.

- Você não quer falar do James e eu do Sirius, o melhor que temos a fazer é o dever – Marlene ria também – Melhor nos concentramos no que merece nossa atenção.

- Isso mesmo! – falou Lily percebendo que só tinha feito dez centímetros da sua redação que era para ter cinquenta – Tinha me esquecido da redação.

Marlene e Lily ficaram ali até terminarem seus deveres e então subiram em direção à torre da Grifinória. Ao chegarem lá Lily saiu correndo atrás de um terceiranista que havia jogado uma bomba de bosta em cima da mesa dos primeiranistas que estavam fazendo os deveres, os destruindo quase que completamente.

Marlene, ignorando Lily, seguiu para o sofá em que Alice estava sentada com Frank, e se sentou na poltrona mais próxima a janela. Estava com calor e cansada desses dias quentes, estava ansiosa para que o inverno chegasse.

- Olá pombinhos – cumprimentou ao sentar-se.

- Oi Marlene – cumprimentaram de volta Alice e Frank.

– Você e Lily terminaram os deveres? – perguntou Alice procurando Lily no meio da confusão que estava a sala comunal.

- Bem, não terminamos todos. Apenas a redação de Adivinhação.

- Que bom que terminaram, depois quero dar uma olhada para terminar a minha – disse Alice.

- Que coisa feia, Lice – falou Frank com ar brincalhão.

- Feia não, esperta – Alice disse, dando um beijo inesperado e longo no namorado.

Vendo aquela cena e percebendo que estava segurando vela Marlene passou a olhar para a janela esperando que Lily viesse logo. E começou a refletir sobre a conversa que tivera com Lily um pouco mais cedo. Ela sabia que Sirius podia ter todas as meninas que quisesse e sabia também que não o daria tudo que as outras poderiam dar. Marlene não era lindíssima, e muito menos atirada. Ela sabia que era bonita, pelo menos era o que achava, mas haviam meninas mais bonitas do que ela que dariam tudo para ficar com Sirius. Marlene sabia que teria que fazer alguma coisa para ficar com ele de novo, ela só não sabe o que.

Depois de um tempo Lily chegou e se sentou no sofá em frente ao que Frank e Alice estavam se beijando, fazendo barulho de propósito para que eles se separassem.

- Que saco de crianças! – exclamou, parecendo muito chateada – Eles não cansam, não? Já é a quinta vez só essa semana que eles fazem alguma coisa com os primeiranistas!

- Qual a graça de ter calouros se não podemos implicar com eles? – perguntou Alice, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Não há graça em haver calouros Lice.

- Ah, deixa de ser chata! – Alice implicou – Claro que tem graça! Melhor que implicar com você só implicar com calouros.

- Como se você já não tivesse sido uma – Lily disse, rindo junto com todos.

- Mudando de assunto – falou Alice – E você e o Potter em Lily?

- Eu e o Potter o que? – Lily falou tentando não se estressar com a amiga.

- Vocês tem andado muito tempo juntos – falou segurando a mão de Frank.

- Talvez eu deva estar andado muito com ele porque ele é monitor também – Lily disse ironicamente, enquanto amarrava o cabelo.

Não sabia porque, mas desde que havia conversado com James, ela sentia uma necessidade enorme de prender os cabelos todos os dias. Como se eles incomodassem se permanecessem soltos.

- Falando nele... – disse Frank olhando para James que se aproximava com Sirius.

- Oi gente! Oi Evans – James cumprimentou alegremente.

- Olá – Sirius cumprimentou também, sentando o mais distante possível de Marlene, fazendo-a perceber isso.

- Se divertiram muito essa semana? – perguntou James, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Lily.

- Se divertir-se é correr atrás de um monte de crianças que não param de implicar com os calouros, enquanto você não faz nada, eu me diverti muito essa semana – respondeu Lily mal humorada.

- Ah nem vem Evans! – contestou James – Eu briguei com um monte deles a semana toda também!

- Vocês vão mesmo ficar brigando? – indagou Sirius, evitando o olhar insistente de Marlene.

- É gente, chega de brigar – disse Frank rindo – Vocês já brigaram demais ano passado.

- Não estamos brigando! – reclamou Lily, um pouco ruborizada por todos estarem a encarando.

- Eu também espero que não briguemos mais – comentou James desviando seu olhar de Lily e passando a mão no cabelo.

- Soube que você virou capitão James! – comentou Frank animado.

- É, estou muito empolgado – disse James, agora sorrindo.

- Os testes para entrar no time começam semana que vem – Sirius falou – Vai querer entrar para o time Frank?

- Eu acho até que vou tentar, mas não sei se levo muito o jeito para esportes – respondeu.

- Eu vou fazer o teste – Sirius disse confiante.

- Mas você não já é do time? – perguntou Frank.

- Sou, mas segundo a professora Mcgonagall eu tenho que fazer o teste de novo – explicou Sirius, dando uma rápida olhada em Marlene, e depois para o chão.

- Essa conversa chata de vocês me deixou com sono – disse Alice bocejando falsamente – Acho que vou dormir, você vem Lene? – perguntou, virando a cabeça para onde Lily estava afundada em pensamentos.

- Claro! – respondeu entendendo rapidamente o que Alice queria dizer – Acho que Frank e Sirius também deveriam ir.

Todos saíram de fininho, enquanto Lily permaneceu no sofá com apenas James ao seu lado observando-a. Os dois pareciam tão afundados em pensamentos, que chegava a ser engraçado para quem olhava os dois sentados. Lily mirando o chão e James a encarando.

Depois de um tempo, Lily levantou a cabeça lentamente e percorreu o olhar ao redor, percebendo que todos já haviam subido, até encontrar o olhar de James fixo nela, fazendo-a corar.

- Nos largaram aqui – olhou de novo ao redor, só que desta vez tomando cuidado para que seu olhar não encontrasse o de James.

- É, grande amigos que nós temos – comentou James, passando a mão no cabelo.

- Eu vou subir, estou cansada – mentiu Lily, só para sair de perto de James, se levantando em seguida.

- Espera.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily passando a mão nos cabelos, fingindo não estar interessada.

- Você não ficou chateada por eu não ter te ajudado com os calouros, ficou? – as feições de James eram de preocupação.

- Bem, eu não fique chateada, eu sei que você fez o possível – disse, olhando-o rapidamente.

- Ainda bem, prometo ajudá-la mais – falou abrindo o sorriso que Lily não via há alguns dias – Boa noite.

- Não vai se deitar? – perguntou Lily percebendo que ele não havia se mexido.

- Não, vou ficar aqui um pouco mais - respondeu olhando para um grupo de meninas que estavam sentadas em uns sofás um pouco mais a frente.

- Então, boa noite – desejou Lily dando uma espiada nas meninas e seguindo rumo para seu dormitório.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bom, terminei mais um capítulo. Esse ficou um pouco maior, foi mais difícil de escrever, porque eu não tinha nada muito certo em mente, mas agora eu já sei exatamente o que escrever. Espero escrever amanhã outro capítulo.

Desculpa peles erros dos nomes, eu acabei esse capítulo erram quatro horas da manhã, então já devem imaginar a confusão que eu fiz, mas eu reli de manhã e corrigi tudo. hahahaha

Agradeço muito aos reviews, é muito bom saber que tem pessoas lendo e gostando! : )

**Sassah Potter: **O James vai surpreender muito a Lily ainda, ela mesma vai se surpreender! Haha Muito obrigada!

**Yasmin:** Brigada, também amo ele! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo**** IV**

Marlene havia passado as ultimas semanas, muito pensativa. Suas amigas estavam ficando um pouco preocupadas por causa disso e algumas delas até suspeitavam do motivo.

Marlene ficara pensando em Sirius o tempo todo. Ela estava cansada de sentir aquela angustia toda vez que o via. Precisava colocar tudo que estava preso na sua garganta para fora. Jogar tudo na cara dele de uma vez. Mas ela não tinha coragem para isso. Então, como uma criança, passara a fazer planos para aproximar-se dele e promessas para si mesma de que tentaria se aproximar. Mas não os cumpriam, tanto os planos quantos as promessas.

Lily e Alice viviam perguntando o que estava acontecendo, mas Marlene se recusava a contar já que não queria preocupar as amigas com bobeiras. Ela passara o verão inteiro pesando em quando voltasse para Hogwarts daria um jeito de conquistar Sirius de vez. Já que durante o verão havia crescido, amadurecido e estava mais bonita do que já estivera. Seus seios haviam crescido, estava mais magra e seu rosto já parecia com o de uma mulher. A figura adolescente dela havia quase sumido, dando espaço para a mulher que se tornava aos poucos.

Porém, quando ela chegou em Hogwarts e viu o Sirius, foi como se toda a sua coragem houvesse dissipado, suas pernas tremeram e esqueceu-se quase que completamente tudo que havia pensado nas férias. Então depois de umas semanas estava assim, perdida, com medo, distraída, Marlene já não prestava mais atenção em nenhuma aula, fazendo os professores brigarem com ela o tempo todo.

Cansadas de verem a amiga nesse estado, Lily e Alice resolveram conversar com a amiga. Sentaram-se em frente a ela na mesa do café da manhã. Marlene estava tão distraída quem que nem viu quando elas chegaram.

- Lene, a gente tem que conversar – disse Alice assustando a amiga.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou Marlene desinteiriçada.

- Sobre você – Lily falou com um ar preocupado.

- Sobre mim? – indagou, agora encarando as amigas – Não há nada para se falar de mim.

- Claro que há Lene! Olha par você! Você não come mais direito, não dorme, não presta mais atenção nas aulas, e isso só piora a cada dia! – falou Alice jogando tudo de uma vez só.

- Ai, que exagero Alice! – Marlene falou com a testa enrugada – Claro que eu estou comendo, não está vendo, não? – disse mostrando a torrada na mão.

- Nós sabemos que você esta comendo Lene, mas não direito – disse Lily gentilmente.

- Olha, nós só queremos que você nos conte o que realmente está acontecendo, porque estamos preocupadas – Alice disse começando a se servir das comidas que estavam a sua frente – Somos suas amigas e queremos o melhor para você. Só queremos ajudar.

- O problema é com o Sirius, não é? – perguntou Lily passando geléia em sua torrada.

- Bem... – Marlene parou no meio, e as duas amigas a sua frente levantaram os rostos e a encararam – Sim, é ele – completou suspirando. Foi como se tivesse que carregar um peso a menos ao contar isso.

- Sabia! – exclamou Alice olhando para Lily.

- Nos conte tudo – falou Lily dando sua primeira mordida.

- Tudo? – perguntou Marlene com preguiça.

- Tudinho – respondeu Alice, começando a ficar animada.

- Bem, não há muito que contar. Eu simplesmente ainda gosto dele, e isso me perturba muito – Marlene falou suspirando de novo.

- Como gostar de alguém pode perturbar você? – indagou Alice fingindo estar chocada – Se apaixonar é o melhor sentimento do mundo!

- Ai Lice, você só fala isso porque sua paixão é correspondida – brigou Lily com a amiga – Assim você vai piorar o animo da Lene. Continue, querida – disse olhando para Marlene.

- Como você disse, eu sei que eu não sou correspondida, e isso tem me deixado do jeito que estou – comentou – É como seu eu tivesse perdido a vontade de viver.

- Ai, eu não quis dizer isso – Lily falou logo, se sentindo mal por ter falado que Marlene não era correspondida por Sirius – E não diga que não tem mais vontade de viver, isso é horrível!

- Eu sei, mas é a mais pura verdade – disse Marlene cabisbaixa – Nas férias eu fiquei super ansiosa para revê-lo, poder conversar com ele, dizer o que eu sinto e que queria ficar com ele de novo, mas quando eu cheguei aqui eu perdi toda a coragem que reuni nas férias.

- Sabe o que eu acho que você precisa Lene? – perguntou Alice com eu sorriso nos lábios.

- O que? – perguntou Marlene curiosa.

- Você precisa é de um empurrãozinho – Alice respondeu. E ao ver a cara da amiga continuou – Hoje tem treino da equipe de quadribol.

- E o que tem o treino? – perguntou Marlene olhando de uma amiga para a outra. Ambas estavam com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

- Nós vamos levá-la para ver o Sirius – disse Lily alegre.

- Ah, não vão não! – falou rápido balançando a cabeça.

- Claro que vamos – Alice falou muito confiante – E vamos aproveitar para empurrar Lily para cima do James também.

Alice e Marlene começaram a rir, e pelo que Lily entendeu foi de sua cara. Ela havia esquecido por um segundo que James fazia parte do time. Mas mesmo odiando ele com todas as suas forças, iria para esse treino apenas para ajudar sua amiga.

- Bem, o que não fazemos pelas amigas? – perguntou Lily sem esperar resposta e rindo agora junto com as amigas.

- Por falar em treino de quadribol – disse Marlene parecendo melhor agora – Frank entrou para o time? – perguntou levantando o rosto para procurá-lo na longa mesa.

- Não, felizmente ele não conseguiu – Alice falou dando mais atenção agora a comida.

- Como assim felizmente? – indagou Lily achando grassa.

- Se ele tivesse entrado para o time, ele teria menos tempo para mim ué! – respondeu Alice rindo junto com as amigas.

As três terminaram o café e rumaram para o campo de quadribol. Ao chegarem lá, foram para as arquibancadas vazias, a não ser por um grupo de meninas que estavam sentadas um pouco mais afastadas. Lily ouviu risadas irritantes e virou a cabeça para o grupo, percebendo que eram as mesmas meninas no qual o James estava olhando umas semanas atrás.

- O que houve Lily? – perguntou Marlene ajeitando os cabelos, por causa do vento.

- Nada – disse voltando seu olhar para o jogo.

- Olha Lene – falou Alice chamando a atenção da amiga – Sirius acabou de marcar um ponto.

- Grande coisa! – Marlene falou ironicamente.

- Ele tinha que fazer um ponto para você! – Alice falou empolgada – Ia ser muito fofo!

- Ai Lice, você não tem jeito – Marlene disse balançando a cabeça.

Elas ficaram assistindo o treino por um bom tempo. Lily não estava mais prestando muita atenção no jogo, estava tentando ouvir o que as meninas mais novas estavam falando, ao longe.

- Ai seu namorado é muito lindo Jennifer – falou uma das meninas.

- Eu sei, mas ele é meu! – Jennifer disse – Tira o olho!

- Sabe quem é melhor que seu namorado? – perguntou outra garota.

- Sei. Ninguém! – Jennifer falou, rindo e sendo acompanhada pelas outras meninas.

- O Sirius! Ele é lindo, joga muito bem e é muito charmoso – a outra garota falou ignorando o que Jennifer havia falado.

Nesse momento Lily parou de prestar atenção na conversa delas, porque ao seu lado Alice começara a gritar.

- O que houve? – perguntou Lily olhando assustada para Alice, enquanto Marcele escondia o rosto nas mãos.

- Você não viu? Sirius acabou de fazer um ponto e passou aqui perto dizendo que esse ponto era para Lene – Alice falou quase gritando de novo.

- Ah, que fofo! – Lily disse observando Marlene – Não gostou não Lene?

- Eu teria gostado se realmente fosse para mim, não foi isso que ele quis dizer quando passou aqui perto – Marlene falou tirando o rosto das mãos, fazendo-a perceber que a amiga estava muito corada, e começando a rir.

- Olhem! – gritou Alice levantando e apontando para James que descia em alta velocidade num mergulho com a mão estendida para pegar o pomo.

Lily não se conteve e levantou também, apesar de suas pernas começarem a bambear. Ela tinha que admitir, James jogava muito bem, e ficava lindo na vassoura ao sol da manhã de sábado. Mas o que Lily estava pensando. James não é bonito.

Lily voltou à realidade quando percebeu os gritos eufóricos das meninas mais novas sentadas ao longe. Mas do jeito que gritavam parecia que elas estavam ao seu lado.

- Lily, olha! – falou Alice – O James esta vindo para cá!

Por um minuto Lily pensou que James estava vindo em sua direção. Porém no minuto seguinte percebeu que ele rumava em direção ao grupo de meninas. E ao chegar lá o viu pular da vassoura e se jogar nos braços da menina, que Lily achava ser Jennifer, para um beijo.

Virou-se rapidamente, viu a boca aberta de Alice e a cara de espanto de Marlene, as duas com os olhos fixos em James e a namorada. Então voltou seu olhar para James, que ainda parecia comer a namorada em um beijo fundo e demorado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Outro capítulo! Sério eu pessoalmente adorei esse capítulo, foi bom escrevê-lo. Obrigada de novo pelos reviews.

**Jennifer: **Ah, eu usei seu nome na história hahahaha Mas foi porque minha amiga falou para eu usar. Muito obrigada! Beijos :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Lily não esperava se sentir daquela forma ao ver James com outra garota. Até porque até aquele ano James já tinha saído com muitas outras meninas e Lily não se importava nem um pouco com isso. O fato dele sair com várias meninas era o que o fazia mais insuportável ainda.

Mas Lily não entendeu o porquê dela ter ficado tão estranha ao ver aquela cena. Parecia que seu estomago tinha virado de cabeça para baixo, ela estava tonta e meio perdida. Suas pernas tremeram, e então ela se sentou, chamando a atenção de Alice.

- Lily, você está bem? – perguntou Alice rapidamente ao ver que amiga tinha se sentado, se preocupando.

- Claro que estou – Lily respondeu apressada – Por que não estaria?

- Ah, não vou nem responder – Alice disse, se sentando ao lado da amiga sendo acompanhada por Marlene que ainda estava meio perdida.

- Por Merlin, vocês viram aquilo? – Marlene perguntou.

- Fala mais alto Lene, eu acho que eles ainda não perceberam que nós três não parávamos de olhar – Alice falou ironicamente.

- Ai, calma Lice! Eu acho que eles estavam tão entretidos no beijo que nem notaram a gente – Marlene respondeu, ajeitando os cabelos pretos.

- Mas tem outras pessoas ali além deles Lene – falou Lily agora olhando feio para a amiga.

- Falando em outras pessoas... – disse Alice que olhando para Sirius que se aproximava.

Fazia um tempo que Marlene não ficava perto de Sirius, ela sentiu-se bem ao ver aquele rosto bonito dele sorrindo em sua direção, com os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento, a fazendo parar de respirar por uns instantes.

- Oi meninas! – cumprimentou Sirius – Gostaram do jogo?

- Ah, vocês jogam muito bem – disse Alice rindo – Não acha Lene?

Marlene demorou para responder. Ela sempre ficava um pouco lenta quando Sirius se aproximava. E além disso, Alice estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Marlene anotou mentalmente brigar depois com a amiga por isso.

- Claro que jogam, espero que joguem assim na partida contra a Sonserina – Marlene respondeu, fingindo estar pouco interessada.

- Óbvio que nós vamos jogar, somos os melhores da escola! – Sirius disse estufando o peito.

- Ai Sirius você e seu amiguinho podiam se achar um pouco menos, às vezes, para variar, sabe? – comentou Lily, fazendo Marlene e Alice rirem.

- Oh James, tão falando mal de você aqui – Sirius falou mais alto para chamar a atenção do amigo.

- Não chama ele não Sirius – disse Lily repreendendo o amigo.

- Estão falando o que do meu namorado? – perguntou Jennifer, que vinha de mãos dadas com o namorado – Ele é prefeito – continuou acariciando James.

Nesse momento Lily sentiu raiva e inveja de Jennifer, não que ela visse sentido nisso, mas aquela menina não podia achar James perfeito, e mesmo que achasse não podia sair dizendo isso na frente dele. Isso aumentava o ego de James, mesmo que isso parecesse impossível para Lily.

- Perfeito? Por Merlin James! Você tem que me dizer o feitiço que você colocou nessa garota – brincou Alice fazendo todos rirem inclusive Jennifer.

- Mas afinal o que elas estavam falando de mim? – perguntou James parecendo interessado, olhando Lily, por um minuto.

Ao olhar, James percebeu que Lily estava com os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo, e ele simplesmente a achava linda desse jeito. Claro que para ele ela sempre estava linda, mas de rabo parecia que ela ficava mais bonita ainda.

- Elas falaram que eu e você nos achamos demais, o que não deixa de ser verdade – Sirius falou rindo, fazendo James parar de olhar Lily, que já parecia ter percebido o seu olhar e ter corado um pouco – Mas é que nós temos motivos!

James apenas riu e olhou Lily de novo, que agora encarava o chão pensativa. Mas seu olhar foi desviado pela namorada que agora o puxava para um abraço, seguido de um beijo, que para James pareceu mais um cachorro querendo marcar território.

Enquanto isso Sirius se aproximou de Marlene e sentou ao seu lado. Fazendo Alice se levantar rapidamente, puxando Lily e se sentar mais afastada.

- Lene, eu quero conversar – Sirius começou sentando-se ao lado de Marlene que ruborizou com a aproximação.

- Conversar? Sobre o que? – perguntou Marlene desviando o olhar.

- Bem, é que nós ficamos ano passado e você sabe, isso meio que estragou nossa amizade, eu gosto muito de você e sinto falta de seus conselhos e de ter você comigo – Sirius falou a encarando – Você era a única amiga que eu podia contar mesmo, a única que me entendia e me suportava.

- Ah, Sirius não fala assim! – Marlene disse o abraçando – Claro que eu sou sua amiga, e você pode sempre contar comigo! Eu também sinto sua falta e para falar a verdade também não aguento mais esse clima entre a gente.

- Que bom que você concorda – Sirius falou abrindo um sorriso – Espero realmente que tudo volte a ser como antes.

Foi como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas. Marlene se sentia mais leve, não que ela havia deixado de gostar do Sirius, mas voltar a ser sua amiga era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer no momento. Amava conversar com Sirius e contar tudo para ele. Não que suas amigas não a entendesse, mas conversar e contar o segredos para um menino era completamente diferente.

- Mas é claro que vai voltar! – Marlene falou olhando para ele, só que agora se sentindo menos envergonhada – Para começar você pode me contar algumas novidades.

- Mais que fofoqueira! – falou Sirius rindo alto agora – Nem voltamos a nos falar direito e você já quer saber de todas as fofocas.

- Não são fofocas são novidades – Marlene se defendeu dando um soco no ombro do amigo por chamá-la de fofoqueira.

- Olha, eu vou tomar um banho e depois eu te conto, ta bom? – perguntou Sirius coçando a cabeça.

- Ainda bem, porque você está precisando – brincou Marlene tampando o nariz, e se levantando para ir até as amigas que cochichavam e riam.

Ao ver Sirius indo tomar banho James se despediu da namorada e foi junto. Jennifer ficou o observando até ele sumir então se levantou e foi até onde Lily, Alice e Marlene estavam.

- Olá, meu nome é Jennifer Jigger – falou Jennifer timidamente.

- Oi, eu sou Alice, essa é a Marlene e essa e a – mas Alice não terminou a frase.

- Lily, eu sei – falou Jennifer interrompendo Alice – James fala de você. Eu só vim me apresentar já que o James não fez isso. Bem, foi um prazer.

- Igualmente – falou Alice vendo Jennifer se afastar e se juntar as outras meninas que estava mais a frente a esperando.

Jennifer parecia ser uma menina legal. Devia ser do quinto ano e era da Grifinória também. Lily pesou que devia ser fácil uma menina mais nova se apaixonar por James. Ele é bonito, capitão do time de quadribol, monitor e é muito popular. Tudo que uma menina procura em um garoto.

- Ela me pareceu gente boa – falou Alice olhando para o grupo de meninas que agora cochichava a distância.

- Verdade – concordou Lily.

- Mas me conta Lene, o que você e o Sirius conversaram? – perguntou Alice voltando sua atenção para a amiga.

- Ah, não foi nada demais – disse Marlene prendendo os cabelos pretos lisos em um coque. Fazia calor aquela manhã.

- Como não foi nada demais? A gente viu vocês rindo alto lá – falou Lily brincando com as pontas dos cabelos ruivos.

- Bem, nós apenas "voltamos" a ser amigos – falou Marlene.

- Ah foi só isso? – perguntou Alice desanimada – Eu achei que ele tivesse pedido você em namoro.

- Mas sem beijo Lice? Eu falei que não era isso – Lily disse rindo da amiga.

- Vocês ficaram me vigiando de longe? – indagou Marlene incrédula.

- Mas é claro que ficamos! Nós queríamos ver o pedido de namoro dele – disse Alice fazendo as duas amigas rirem ainda mais.

- Vocês tem é que cuidar da vida de vocês – falou Marlene brincando e se levantando.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Lily com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

- Eu vou passar um tempo com Sirius agora, colocar o papo em dia – respondeu Marlene olhando para Sirius que acenava para ela no campo – Beijo!

Então Marlene saiu correndo deixando as duas amigas sentadas lá, rindo. Estava ventando, e Marlene não notou, mas Sirius não conseguiu deixar de olhá-la em todo o seu percurso, pois seus cabelos lisos e pretos, em contraste com a pele branca e aqueles olhos claros a deixavam linda naquela manhã ensolarada.

James apareceu logo depois que Marlene e Sirius foram embora, então Jennifer e suas amigas desceram para ir embora com ele. Depois do banho foi impossível Lily não notar no quão bonito James estava, com aqueles cabelos, que por mais que ele passasse a mão não iam para o lugar, molhados e o uniforme vestido de qualquer jeito, com poucos botões abotoados, deixando uma parte do peitoral malhado de James aparecer fazendo Lily se arrepiar toda.

- Você não vem Evans? – gritou James do campo percebendo que Lily o encarava.

Lily não respondeu, ela apenas caiu da arquibancada e ficou lá por um tempo vendo Alice rir da sua cara.

- Ele é bonito, não é? – indagou Alice ajudando a amiga levantar.

- Quem? – pergunto Lily, ainda meio desligada.

- Ora quem! O James é claro! – falou Alice rindo da amiga – Não tem como você negar, ainda mais depois desse mico que pagou na frente dele.

- É, até que ele é bonito... – concordou Lily ainda no outro mundo, sem perceber o espanto de Alice seguido de muitas risadas.

**N/A: **Desculpa pela demora, eu tive muitos problemas esses dias e realmente não tinha como escrever. Mas agora eu estou de férias, e espero poder postar mais! Origada por todos os reviews!

**Yasmin: **Pode deixar que eu não vou abandonar a fic hahaha Obrigada! :)

**Harumi Evans Potter: **Hahahahaha, adoro "ps"! Obrigada de verdade!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Tendo quase dois meses de aula, o fim de outubro chegava, junto com a festa do Dia das Bruxas, que seria nesse domingo. A festa seria como o tradicional. O excepcional, e melhor do ano, banquete preparado com muito gosto pelos elfos, e a grande quantidade de doces, das melhores qualidades. A única coisa que os alunos podiam reclamar era do fato do feriado ter caído exatamente no ultimo domingo do mês.

Porém para Lily isso não era considerado um problema. Claro que as aulas estavam sendo cansativas, fazendo todos os alunos quererem mais tempo para descansar. Mas um dia de descanso, significa um dia sem aula, menos um dia para se preparar para as provas, e não era isso que Lily queria.

- Are, logo no domingo! – reclamou Marlene enquanto saboreava a sua primeira garfada do almoço de sábado – A gente tem aula em cinco dias da semana e dois não. A probabilidade do feriado cair no domingo e minúscula!

- Pense pelo lado bom, não vamos perder matéria – comentou Lily.

- Isso não é um lado bom!

- Para mim, é.

- Você tem que parar de se preocupar tanto assim com os exames, Lily! Falta muito tempo ainda, e aposto que se você os fizesse agora, passaria.

- Claro que não. Eu tenho muito que aprender ainda.

- O que você quer ser mesmo? - perguntou Marlene.

- Auror – Lily sorriu.

- Hum, não é tão difícil assim.

- Como não?

- Bem, eu não sei dizer direito – Marlene pareceu desinteressada.

- O que você quer fazer Lene?

- Não sei ainda.

- Pois deveria! Saber nossa profissão é...

- Are! Não quero falar disso.

Lily calou-se, ficando emburrada. Adora falar sobre as profissões. Como é filha de trouxas ela não sabia das possíveis profissões, e por isso fez um estudo profundo das profissões bruxas para escolher a certa. Não queria passar o resto da vida fazendo algo que ela não gosta.

- Quer falar do que então? – indagou Lily ao limpar o prato.

- Hum, deixa eu pensar. Não tem muitas fofocas recentes. Quem sabe, da Jennifer?

- Jennifer? Que Jennifer?

- Como que Jennifer, a namorada de James!

- A sim! Jennifer... – Lily pareceu pensativa.

- Ela aparenta ser muito gente boa – testou Marlene, servindo-se de gelatina – Não acha?

- Claro, mas eu nunca falei direito com ela – Lily prendeu os cabelos. Não comia sobremesa para não engordar.

- Eu falei algumas vezes com ela. Que horas são?

- Uma e meia, por quê? – perguntou Lily desconfiada.

- Uma e meia? Meu deus eu estou atrasada! – Marlene largou a gelatina e começou a andar, deixando Lily sozinha – Tenho que ir!

- Ei, não me larga aqui sozinha não! – Lily correu para acompanhar a amiga – Você está atrasada para o que?

- É... É – Marlene gaguejou – É nada importante, mas eu tenho que ir – completou correndo e sumindo de vista.

Lily ficou parada na porta do Salão Principal, com a cabeça explodindo em suposições. Imaginou de um problema pessoal, a uma simples bobagem de uma menina mimada. Marlene costumava contar tudo para ela. Lily não conseguia imaginar algo que pudesse deixar a amiga tão embaraçada a ponto de não contar.

Resolveu então seguir para a Torre de Grifinória, para adiantar os deveres da semana que vem e ver se encontrava Alice, que ficou ausente por todo o almoço.

Recapitulando o almoço, para tentar descobrir o motivo de Marlene ter um compromisso importante e irrevelável, Lily lembrou-se de Jennifer. Não que tivesse mentido para Marlene, mas ela não acha que Jennifer pareça tão legal assim. Ela é simpática e engraçada, mas Lily não foi muito com a cara dela.

Além disso, ela e o James não têm a menor noção de comportamento. Não que se deva culpar os pais dele, porém ele é um desleixado. Não liga para o quanto mal educado ele é. E pelo visto Jennifer não só não liga para isso, quanto é do mesmo jeito. Esse casal passou de irritante para insuportável. Os dois sentam no sofá do Sala Comunal como se estivessem em um quarto sozinhos.

Jennifer senta no colo de James, os dois dão amassos de uns cinco minutos. Não que Lily conte, mas é muito mais que isso. As crianças do primeiro ano reagem às vezes de forma horrorizada, como Lily, e às vezes apenas riem. As meninas costumam rir, e algumas até suspiram. A maioria acha James maravilhoso. Sim ele é bonito, e Lily já admitiu isso, mas não é para tanto.

Rapidamente chegou ao retrato da mulher gorda. E passou pela abertura, após dizer a senha. A primeira coisa que viu foi o casal, Jennifer e James, sentados juntos se beijando. Tentando ignorar a cena, e não se irritar muito, Lily contornou os sofás em que estavam, subindo diretamente para o dormitório feminino, para pegar seus livros.

Chegando lá, encontrou Alice secando os curtos cabelos pretos depois do banho.

- Lice ai está você! Eu te procurei por toda parte.

- Menos aqui né? – riu Alice – Por que eu to aqui há muito tempo.

- Não foi almoçar?

- Não to com fome.

- Sei... – Lily olhou a amiga desconfiada – Aposto que foi para o dormitório dos meninos ver Frank.

- A gente tem que se distanciar. Não gosto quando outra pessoa sabe exatamente o que eu faria! – Alice e Lily riram.

- É precisamos. Lene te contou alguma coisa ultimamente?

- Tipo o que?

- Tipo um segredo, algo importante.

- Não que eu me lembre, por quê? - perguntou Alice que agora arrumava sua roupa.

- Bem é que hoje depois do almoço ela saiu correndo, porque estava atrasada para alguma coisa que ela não quis me dizer.

- Hum, estranho... Você sabe que Lene é estranha, não deve ser nada demais.

- Espero. Aonde você vai? – perguntou Lily, vendo Alice seguir para a porta. Eu vou conversar um pouco com a Jennifer e depois o James e o Frank devem pegar um pouco de comida para a gente, já que não fomos almoçar.

- Mas você não disse que não estava com fome?

- Não estou. Só vou fazer companhia para a Jenny.

- Jenny? – Lily levantou apenas uma sobrancelha.

- É um apelido.

- Eu sei o que é! Só não sabia que você era tão intima assim dela.

- Acabamos conversando muito por causa de James e Frank.

- Sei... – Lily mexeu no cabelo para disfarçar o ciúme.

- Vou indo. Você vem?

- Vou descer, mas para fazer dever. Pode ir na frente.

Alice saiu do quarto e Lily jogou-se em sua cama. Quem essa Jennifer pensa que é? Vai roubar Alice dela agora? Tudo bem que parece paranóia, já que Alice pode ter outras amigas além de Lily, e não vai deixar de ser sua amiga. Mas é que é tão estranho vê-la saindo com outra menina, sem ser Lily e Lene. Será que Lene saiu correndo sem dizer o que ia fazer porque ia se encontra com essa Jennifer? Não, não era possível, pensou Lily. Se não ela teria a encontrado no Salão Comunal.

Contrariando sua vontade, e apenas pensando nos estudos, Lily pegou seus livros e desceu para o Salão Comunal, e sentou-se de costas para os sofás que Alice, Frank, Jennifer e James encontravam-se conversando. Apurando a audição para ouvi-los. Alice e Jennifer falavam de uma coisa enquanto, Frank e James de outra completamente diferente. Lily resolveu prestar atenção ao que Alice e Jennifer diziam.

- Claro que você vai poder ir no nosso baile de formatura! – Alice exclamou.

- A que bom, eu fiquei meio preocupada com isso, não quero que o meu Jimm vá nesse baile sozinho. Você sabe como esses bailes são - a voz de Jennifer pareceu preocupada, apesar de aliviada.

- É nem me diga... Estou muito ansiosa! Vai ser muito bom!

Lily também riu. Alice normalmente é muito engraçada, mas quando bebe ela é hilária! É sempre "bom" vê-la bêbada.

- Lice você é muito engraçada – comentou Jennifer ainda rindo. Lily só faltou morrer ao ouvi-la chamando sua amiga de "Lice" – Mas você sabe, é pelo fato de vocês poderem beber o quanto quiserem que eu me preocupo com o meu Jimm. Lindo, bêbado e sozinho na festa. Não é que eu não confie nele, mas as meninas vão cair em cima!

- Eu entendo. Também nunca aceitaria que Frank fosse sem mim.

- Meninas nós vamos lá embaixo pegar comida, vocês vêm? – perguntou James, passando a mão no cabelo.

- Não Jimm – disse Jennifer levantando-se e dando um beijo apaixonado em James.

- E eu? – perguntou Frank para Alice – Não ganho não?

- Só quando voltar com a comida – todos riram.

Os meninos saíram e Alice e Jennifer ficaram um pouco em silêncio, fazendo Lily lembrar-se dos deveres que tinha para fazer e que não havia nem começado. Porém Jennifer voltou a falar.

- Lice, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. O que quiser – Alice sorriu.

- A Lily gosta do James?

No momento em que Lily ouviu a pergunta, caiu da cadeira chamando a atenção de uns terceiranistas que a olharam rindo.

- Bem, até onde eu sei, não – Alice respondeu – Por que?

- É que eu sei que o James já foi muito apaixonado por ela, e às vezes ele fala muito bem dela. Sei que deve ser porque virou costume, mas me preocupa. Se ela sentir o mesmo por ele, você sabe, acho que ele escolheria a ela e não a mim.

Alice demorou para falar alguma coisa, o que fez Jennifer ficar um pouco mais triste. Não sabia o que dizer, e concordava plenamente com o que a amiga acabara de falar.

- Acho que se ele está contigo, é porque ele gosta de você, e não dela.

- Verdade – Jennifer já estava animada novamente, o que fez Lily achá-la convencida demais.

Alice e Jennifer continuaram a conversar, mas agora apenas abobrinha, fazendo Lily perder o interesse e voltar-se para o dever. Até que James e Frank chegaram com a comida.

- Conseguimos alguns doces de amanhã! – exclamou Frank sentando-se ao lado de Alice, recebendo um celinho estalado da mesma nos lábios, o que o fez abrir um grande sorriso.

O silêncio torturador fez Lily virar-se um pouco, para espiar o que acontecia, vendo então Jennifer puxando James para seu lado, quase subindo em cima dele, beijando-o de um jeito meio abusado. Vendo isso Lily deixou os deveres onde estavam e saiu correndo pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Alice percebeu quando Lily saiu e segui a amiga, apenas dizendo a Frank que voltava logo, deixando-o meio chateado por ter que segurar vela.

- Lily! Lily! – gritou Alice ao passar pelo retrato.

- O que foi? – gritou de volta uma Lily estressada.

- O que houve? – perguntou Alice alcançando a amiga.

- Nada.

- Então por que você saiu correndo?

- Porque... Hum... Eu esqueci uma coisa minha lá na Biblioteca – mentiu Lily.

- Sei. Tem certeza que não tem nada haver com o fato de você ter visto o James e a Jennifer agarrados?

- Não! Claro que não? Por que tudo que eu faço agora tem que ter haver com o casal JJ? Are Alice, deixa eu ir buscar a minha coisa – gritou Lily, que em seguida saiu correndo deixando Alice parada no mesmo lugar.

Não olhando para traz, Lily desceu todas as escadas correndo não ligando para o que fariam se a pegassem correndo nos corredores e escadas.

Quando já estava no segundo andar parou de correr e começou a andar olhando para as janelas que mostravam as árvores marrons por conta do outono. Pensativa, rodou quase o andar todo, e resolveu voltar para pegar um livro e lê-lo no jardim. Mas ao passar por uma janela viu duas pessoas no andar de baixo. Aproximou-se e forçando a vista, a viu.

Impossível não reconhecer aqueles belos cabelos pretos, em contraste com a pele branca de Marlene que se agarrava com um menino. Impossibilitada pela distância e por estar a traz de Marlene, Lily não o reconheceu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu sei que demorei muuuuito para postar, mas eu tive que estudar, e todo final de semana que eu planejava escrever não tinha tempo, desculpa. Vou tentar agora postar um capítulo por semana, o próximo já está quase pronto!

Obrigada pelos reviews! Beijos!

**Carol Potter: **Desculpa pela demora, vou continuar! Beijos.

**Annie Black98: **Brigada de verdade. A Jennifer é gente boa, mas não a pessoa certa para o James, todos sabemos disso hahaha, beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Seu primeiro impulso foi descer para o jardim e surpreender sua amiga aos braços do desconhecido. Lily já estava nervosa por ter "brigado" com Alice, e agora descobrira o que Marlene fora fazer secretamente. Não que isso a deixasse mais nervosa, porém empolgada com a novidade e um pouco confusa por Marlene não ter confiado a ela esse segredo.

Forçou a vista um pouco mais, numa tentativa frustrada de reconhecer o garoto que tinha sua amiga em seus braços, que ao prestar mais atenção, pareciam cada vez mais familiares a Lily. Havia marcas profundas dos belos músculos, por conta da camisa propositalmente colada. Seu cabelo preto esvoaçava em harmonia com o de Marlene, que agora mudava a cabeça de lado, a favor de um beijo melhor.

Como se uma luz acendesse, veio a Lily que seria Sirius o misterioso menino com Marlene. O que a deixava mais injuriada pela falta de confiança de sua amiga nela. Logo Lily que sempre apoiara que eles ficassem juntos, mesmo não achando ele um bom partido, já que conseguia ser mais galinha que James.

Começou a descer as escadas para chegar ao jardim, parando no meio de uma que começara a trocar sua posição. Essa mudança repentina da escada, a fez perceber que Marlene ficaria muito irritada com ela se aparecesse do nada estragando seu encontro. Teve a idéia então de aparecer com um livro lá. O que não iria parecer nada estranho, tendo que todos sabem que o lugar preferido de leitura de Lily é o jardim, a não ser no inverno, quando prefere o aconchego da Sala Comunal que é aquecida pela lareira.

Correu de volta para a Sala Comunal, o mais rápido que pode, esperando que Sirius e Marlene continuassem lá pelo menos o tempo necessário para que ela pudesse flagrá-los. Chegou ao retrato da mulher gorda, que encontrava-se conversando entretida com a mulher de um quadro do segundo andar que parecia informá-la de recentes acontecimentos, para não dizer que estavam a fofocar.

Lily quase cuspiu a senha a mulher gorda, que a olhou assustada e tratou de abrir a passagem. Passando pela abertura localizou o lugar onde ainda encontravam-se James, Jennifer, Alice e Frank, e correu até lá.

- James! – praticamente gritou Lily.

Percebeu em seguida que avia interrompido um longo beijo de James e Jennifer, que a olhou com a cara emburrada, e James com os lábios meio inchados e vermelhos, parecendo tentadores a Lily que logo desviou seu olhar ao pensar isso.

- O que foi? – James parecia perdido.

- Me desculpe, mas você viu Sirius?

- Não me lembro da última vez que o vi hoje... – James parou por um longo instante, que ficou pensando, fazendo Lily ficar irritada.

- Fala logo! Quando foi a ultima vez que o viu hoje? – insistiu Lily.

- Acho que antes do almoço. Ele foi fazer alguma coisa que disse ser importante.

- Ele não te falou o que ia fazer? – Lily perguntou rápido, tirando uma mexa incomoda que ficava na frente de seus olhos.

- Não disse. Por que quer tanto saber? – olhou desconfiado.

A esse ponto da conversa Jennifer já parecia odiar Lily, por ter cortado seu beijo e não ser breve. Alice e Frank também a encaravam prestando atenção.

- Por nada – falou rápido, largando James e os outros para trás indo em direção as escadas do dormitório.

Subiu-as, ouvindo passos a seguindo. Ignorando-os, foi para sua mesa de cabeceira e pegou o primeiro livro que se encontrava ali. Ao dirigir-se para a porta deu de cara com uma Alice que interrompia o caminho.

- Da licença – pediu Lily sem olhar para a cara da amiga, não queria conversar com ela agora.

- Lily, me desculpa – começou Alice.

- Por favor, Alice, eu preciso descer rápido! – Lily tentou passar.

- Me chame de Lice – pediu.

- Não, eu só quero passar!

- Não deixo! – falou Alice, aumentando um pouco o tom da voz, e fechando a porta as suas costas.

- Como assim não deixa? Eu sou monitora e tenho o direito de ir a onde quiser!

- Vai fazer o que se eu não deixar? Me dar uma detenção? – ameaçou Alice.

Lily parou. Não sabia como agir. Nunca havia brigado com Alice. Ela costumava ser sempre alegre e nunca a contrariava, somente a apoiava independente de quão ruim sua decisão fosse. Agora encontrava-se com o rosto enrugado, meio raivoso, meio indignado. Suas expressões eram fortes e ameaçadores, mas Lily não iria se amedrontar.

- Se for preciso... – Lily arriscou.

- Você não teria coragem! – Alice pareceu muito assustada.

- Eu tenho! Mas acho que esse seria o motivo mais ridículo de detenção que eu já vi. Então por favor, saia da minha frente!

- Por favor peço eu Lily! O que é tão importante assim que você não pode esperar um pouquinho para a gente conversar?

- Não é da sua conta! – Lily agora estava muito irritada.

- Ok! – gritou Alice, saindo pela porta e fechando-a depois na cara de Lily.

Paralisada no lugar, Lily não conseguiu se mexer. Apenas ouviu os passos fundos de Alice descendo a escada igualmente irritada. Tentou mexer suas pernas, mas elas não pareciam receber ordens no momento. Estavam duras e pesadas. O que fez Lily permanecer no lugar pensando em absolutamente nada.

Depois do que pareceram alguns minutos, ela lembrou-se do motivo por ter quase dado uma detenção a Alice, acordando suas pernas e colocando-as para correr. Desceu as escadas do dormitório, sem olhar para onde Alice estava, seguiu para o retrato e saiu correndo para os jardins, com seu livro, que ela não fazia menor idéia de qual era.

Quando alcançou a porta que dava acesso ao jardim percebeu que sua briga fora em vão. Não havia mais ninguém ali.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que havia ficado doida e sonhara que Marlene estivera ali. Mas em seguida lembrou-se de realmente ter visto-a, supostamente, com Sirius. Aproximou-se da árvore em que os vira e examinou-a. É claro que não avia um vestígio de que alguém estivera lá, o que pareceu completamente normal para Lily. Em seguida deu uma volta no jardim para ter certeza de que eles não haviam mudado de lugar, ou se ela não havia se confundido. Apenas encontrou outros alunos que passavam sua tarde de sábado no agradável jardim de outono.

Frustrada e chateada, não restou nada a Lily a não ser sentar-se ali e ler seu livro. Não iria voltar para a Sala Comunal, só se quisesse continuar uma guerra, e não iria procurar Marlene, que se a achasse provavelmente não comprovaria o incidente que Lily vira.

Abriu seu livro primeiramente de cabeça para baixo. E ficou assim por um bom tempo sem perceber, apenas olhando ao redor e sentindo a gostosa e calmante brisa, que fazia seus ruivos e sedosos cabelos voarem para o lado, despenteando-a de uma forma agradável, confortante. Olhou para o livro, virou-o do lado certo e percebeu que pegara o livro mais chato que tinha. O de história da magia. Sem vontade e disposição nenhuma, Lily começou a ler a matéria que tinha dado nessa semana, arrependendo-se de não ter pego seu dever para adiantá-lo.

* * *

><p>Domingo amanheceu sem que Lily quisesse. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar com Alice e não tinha visto quando Marlene voltara para o quarto na noite passada. Queria confirmar suas expectativas com Marlene, mas ao acordar deu de cara com a cama dela desarrumada e vazia.<p>

Levantou-se, foi para o banheiro e fez sua higiene básica, voltando para o dormitório silenciosamente para não acordar Alice que estava a babar em seu travesseiro. Trocou de roupa, prendeu sua juba matinal em um rabo com intenção de disfarçá-la e desceu para o café da manhã.

Distraiu-se facilmente pelo caminho com seus pensamentos.

- Bom dia!

Lily olhou assustada para o lado e deu de cara com dois sorridentes olhos castanho-esverdeados atrás de um óculos redondo. James sorria encantadoramente para ela, fazendo-a corar e encará-lo por um tempo indefinido apenas apreciando seu rosto harmonioso ao sol da manhã.

- Lily? – James desfez o sorriso.

- Bom dia Potter – Lily desviou seu olhar rapidamente.

- Está tudo bem?

- Claro.

- Não parece, já que você deixou eu te chamar de Lily! – James falou em um tom divertido.

- É Evans! – corrigiu Lily atrasada – Eu estou distraída hoje – explicou.

- Percebi. O que te distrai? – falou ao passar a mão pelos cabelos.

- É que eu e Alice brigamos e – Lily parou de andar e encarou James – Por que eu estou contando isso a você? Não é da sua conta! – voltou a andar.

- Ah, qual foi Lily! Você parece que precisa conversar!

- Sim preciso, mas não com você – Lily estava decidida.

- Por que não? – foi a vez de James parar.

- Você não entenderia – Lily continuou andando deixando James para trás.

- Eu sei o que houve entre você e Alice, ela me contou - ele voltou a andar.

- Contou? – indignou-se Lily.

- Bem ela não disse o porquê de vocês terem brigado, mas contou que você quase deu uma detenção a ela.

- É quase – Lily voltou a se distrair.

James aproveitou de sua distração para apreciá-la. Notou seus cabelos presos de qualquer maneira, deixando algumas mexas caírem em seu rosto, marcando-o e destacando-o pela diferença da cor vermelha do cabelo e branca da pele. Ela estava linda com uma simples blusa verde que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos verdes-esmeraldas.

Lily saiu de seus devaneios e encontrou seu olhar com o de James que ainda a apreciava. Ela corou instantaneamente e sua mão quase tocou a de James, fazendo um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo. Completamente hipnotizada pelo olhar Lily tropeçou e caiu no chão quando ouviu uma voz gritar.

- James! Me espera!

Não reconheceu a voz, mas logo viu Jennifer se aproximando.

- Ai que bom que eu te alcancei – Jennifer falou bufando – O que houve? – perguntou ao ver Lily no chão.

- Eu cai – falou Lily levantando-se, ignorando a mão de James para ajudá-la.

- Evans está distraída hoje – James comentou rindo dela.

Jennifer riu e em seguida entrelaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço de James o beijando apaixonadamente. Ao ver isso Lily apenas voltou a andar deixando-os para trás.

Depois do café Lily voltou para a Sala Comunal, ainda evitando Alice, e fez seus deveres, com intenção de distrair-se de seus problemas até a hora do almoço. Ao sentar-se na mesa da Grifinória viu Marlene passando perto da mesa da lufa-lufa, sem ao menos olhar para ela. Depois voltou para a torre e terminou os deveres até o escurecer, quando foi para o dormitório tomar um banho e se arrumar para o prior Dia das Bruxas que teria em Hogwarts.

Ao menos ela teria doces para esquecer seus problemas, pensou Lily enquanto caminhava para o Salão Principal. Sentiu seu estômago roncar e apertou o paço. Porém foi interrompida por Pirraça o poltergeist, que veio até ela gritando com um balde na mão.

- Doces ou travessuras? – gritou Pirraça.

- Nenhum dos dois! Saia daqui Pirraça – Lily não tinha o menor saco para aturá-lo no momento.

- Eu escolho por você! Travessura!

Pirraça virou o balde que estava cheio de água, quase molhando Lily que foi empurrada para o lado por James que surgiu do nada.

- Essa foi por pouco! – exclamou James.

Pirraça riu escandalosamente e tornou a encher o balde.

- Pirraça nós somos monitores e exigimos que você vá embora! – gritou Lily, procurando a sua varinha – Por Merlin! Eu não trouxe a minha varinha!

- Claro que não, por que traria? – James perguntou.

- Porque eu sempre ando com ela! Me admira você não estar sempre com a sua. Logo você que está sempre azarando todos! – disse Lily fugindo de outro balde.

- Mas por que eu precisaria da minha varinha na festa do Dia das Bruxas?

- Quem sabe talvez se você encontrasse o Pirraça no caminho, precisaria dela – Lily falou irônica.

Pirraça riu mais auto ainda e os seguiu até uma sala onde eles entraram e fecharam a porta para que ele não pudesse entrar. Pirraça não fez força alguma para abrir a porta, apenas a trancou pelo lado de fora e saiu rindo com a chave.

- Acho que ele já foi – falou James tentando abrir a porta – Ele trancou a gente aqui!

- Por Merlin, você só pode estar brincando – Lily correu para a porta e forçou para abri-la.

- Não há muito que fazer quando não está com a varinha – James desistira da porta e fora sentar-se à mesa do professor.

- Socorro! – gritou Lily – Socorro!

- É tão ruim assim ficar presa aqui comigo?

Lily apenas olhou sinicamente para James. Continuou gritando e forçando a porta por alguns minutos. Até que desistiu e sentou-se em uma carteira qualquer.

- Irônico não? – indagou Lily.

- Como assim? – James passou a mão no cabelo.

- Com tanta gente nesse castelo eu tinha que ficar presa logo com você.

- Não é tão irônico assim – James levantou e sentou em cima da mesa na frente da Lily – Eu e você somos da mesma casa e, portanto fazemos o mesmo caminho para o Salão Principal.

- Claro, mas tinha que ser logo você – Lily apoiou sua cabeça na mão – O que vamos fazer?

- Esperar até que um de nossos amigos sinta a nossa falta e resolva nos procurar.

Lily inspirou fundo e passou a encarar o chão. Não sabia o que conversar com James.

- Sabe Evans, a vida é engraçada. No ano passado eu daria tudo para que isso acontecesse – James falou.

- Isso o que?

- Ficar preso com você em uma sala – James riu – Na verdade eu já tinha até feito um plano para que isso acontecesse, mas como sempre não deu certo.

- Ainda bem que não – Lily riu também.

- Mas agora é um novo ano e muito diferente.

- E bota diferente nisso – inspirou fundo de novo.

- Como assim?

- Tudo na minha vida está diferente esse ano. Para começar que eu não estou mais namorando com Amos, virei monitora, briguei com Alice pela primeira vez, Marlene não me conta mais as coisa e você não enche mais o meu saco! Tudo mudou de uma vez só! – desabafou Lily.

- Nossa, eu não sei o que dizer – ele a encarava – Até poderia voltar a encher seu saco, mas acho que a Jenny não iria gostar.

- E ainda tem a "Jenny"! – soltou Lily sem querer.

- Poxa, pensei que gostasse dela.

- Não, eu gosto! – corrigiu Lily rapidamente – É só que ver você namorando é muito estranho.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Ah fala sério Potter, você era o segundo menino mais galhinha de Hogwarts!

- Como assim o segundo? – brincou James fazendo Lily rir.

- Você sabe que Sirius sempre foi o primeiro – concluiu Lily – Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você ficaria com uma menina por mais de uma semana.

- Eu já tinha ficado com uma menina por mais de uma semana antes da Jenny! – James falou indignado.

- Sei que já! Foram quantos dias? Oito? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Nove! – os dois riram alto – Mas você sabe que no ano passado só havia uma menina que eu queria passar mais que uma semana.

Lily parou. Seus olhares se encontraram e ela viu o brilho familiar nos olhos de James por trás dos óculos. E lembrou-se que esse olhar era o mesmo de várias vezes que ele tentou convencê-la de saírem. Mas agora havia algo mais nele, algo intenso, que prendia os olhos de Lily.

Sem perceber aproximou-se de James, como se não fosse mais ela que comandava seus atos, mas seu instinto. Sentou-se ao lado dele na mesa, ainda sustentando seu olhar só que agora muito mais perto. Lily corou com a aproximação e sentiu o delicioso perfume masculino de James, que parecia natural e atrativo demais para ela. Como se esse cheiro fosse o que a faria sempre entregar-se por completa a quem o tivesse.

- Não sei se você conhece – continuou James quase em um sussurro – Ela é linda! Seus cabelos são ruivos, ardentes, vivos – Lily sentia o doce hálito dele a cada palavra – Sua pele macia e branca, destaca-se em contraste com seu cabelo – ela se aproximava cada vez mais – E seus olhos, por Merlin aquelas duas esmeraldas são hipnotizantes – eles estavam a um centímetro de distancia – Não posso me esquecer de seus lábios. Carnudos e vermelhos, tentadores. Meu maior desejo era prová-los.

James não a beijou como queria. Porém quando se deu conta ela havia o beijado. Seu corpo havia sido tomado por um arrepio, forte e diferente. Ainda sem controle, seus braços foram para o pesco de James e suas mãos passavam da nuca dele ao seu macio e sedoso cabelo. Sentiu os braços musculosos de James fecharem na sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto fazendo com que seus corpos colassem mais um no outro, permitindo que uma corrente de arrepios percorresse pelo seu corpo e não parasse mais.

Seus lábios entreabriram para dar passagem à língua exigente de James, que passou a dançar em sincronia com a sua. Como se eles tivessem ensaiado. Como se eles já tivessem se beijado várias vezes antes. Sensações incríveis percorreram seu corpo, e Lily não tinha a menor vontade de fazê-las pararem. Não importava que havia brigado com Alice, que Marlene não contava nada para ela, que James tinha namorada. Nada importava, nada mais existia naquele momento. Apenas Lily e James.

Como se o pior pecado do mundo tivesse sido cometido, James se afastou para pegar ar depois de longos minutos e permaneceu com Lily em seus braços. Porém, a pausa fez com que ela acordasse e saísse do abraço forte de James.

Meio tonta cambaleou para o lado e caiu na cadeira que estava as suas costas. As sensações ainda percorriam seu corpo como se ela tivesse se drogado e demorasse a passar o efeito. Seus lábios formigavam, estavam quentes e inchados. Lily olhou para James sem palavras ainda com a boca aberta e ele ainda estava com os olhos fechados.

Antes que eles pudessem ao menos pensar no que dizer ao outro. Sirius abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente com Jennifer e Marlene as suas costas.

- Graças a Merlin achamos você lindo! – Jennifer correu de encontro a James e o abraçou.

Lily trocou um olhar assustado com James, pelas costas de Jennifer.

- Vamos sair daqui Lene! – Lily correu, puxando Marlene para fora da sala.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Foi muito legal escrever esse capítulo, espero que gostem! Beijos

**Tinylittlelouie: **Brigada ju! hahaha *-*


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

- Vamos sair daqui Lene! – correu Lily puxando Marlene para fora da sala.

Ela seguiu segurando o braço da amiga pelo corredor escuro, banhado pela luz da lua que estava redonda e magnífica destacando-se no céu, até estar longe o suficiente para não ouvir nem ver James Potter.

Não foi como se tivesse feito algo errado. A sensação de quero mais ainda corria pelos seus nervos e cérebro, fazendo com que sua maior vontade fosse voltar para aquela sala, tirar James dos braços de Jennifer e continuar o beijo que nunca deveria ter sido interrompido. Ela queria voltar para o aberto forte e confortante de James a sua cintura, queria sentir a maciez de seus quentes lábios nos dela, queria sentir a textura dos cabelos dele entre seus pequenos dedos, o doce aroma másculo por ele exalado. Lily tentou afastar de sua mente todos os pensamentos parecidos com esses.

Primeiro de tudo, ele tem namorada, pensou ela. Sim Jennifer ficaria arrasada ao saber desse acontecimento, ela é completamente apaixonada por ele. Além disso, James nunca havia namorado alguém antes. Lily não queria ser a culpada por estragar tudo, mesmo que esse parecesse o mais certo a ser feito.

E ela ainda tentava lembra-se de que James, apesar de ter aparentado estar mais maduro e diferente, ainda não passa de um galinha, com o maior ego existente. Esse evento só comprova mais esses fatos.

Enquanto Lily andava sem rumo pelos negros corredores, Marlene a acompanhava apenas olhando as suas expressões confusas que se modificavam constantemente. Ela parecia estar mais perdida do que quando começou suas aulas de runas.

- Lily? – tentou Marlene.

Lily não respondeu. Seus pensamentos mudavam a cada minuto.

- Lily! –repetiu mais alto.

Desta vez a ruiva levantou a cabeça e encarou Marlene, mas com o olhar distante, ainda na sala que ficara presa. Marlene encarava a amiga preocupada, não sabia o que havia acontecido naquela sala, mas sabia que não poderia ter sido algo bom.

- Para onde estamos indo? – insistiu Marlene.

Como se acordasse de um transe, Lily olhou ao redor e, mesmo com a luz fraca do luar, logo reconheceu as armaduras prata e polidas do corredor e os quadros que tentavam dormir. Seus pés haviam levado-a para a torre de astronomia. Ela costumava ir para lá quando estava confusa ou triste e queria um lugar para ficar sozinha e pensar.

- Não sei – respondeu com sinceridade.

- Olha eu não sei o que aconteceu naquela sala, mas já está tarde e acho que devemos voltar para a Torre da Grifinória – Marlene concluiu – Imagina se pegam você, monitora, aqui à uma hora dessas?

- Você está certa, é melhor voltarmos.

Viraram na direção da torre, porém Marlene foi parada por um barulho alto e estranho.

- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou assustada.

- Acho que foi a minha barriga – disse Lily, jogando o cabelo para trás.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu Lily havia perdido toda a fome. Esqueceu-se que antes de encontrar Pirraça sua barriga já estava a roncar.

- Por Merlin, Lily! O que você vai comer? Já não tem mais jantar.

- Podemos ir à cozinha! – sugeriu dando de ombros.

- E você por acaso sabe onde fica a cozinha? – Marlene parecia injuriada com a proposta da amiga.

- Sei.

- Como você descobriu onde fica? E por que nunca me contou? – nesse momento rugas se formavam na pele branca de Marlene.

- Bem, digamos que um dos planos de Potter para tentar sair comigo, acabou dando na cozinha – Lily passou a andar guiando a amiga – Longa história.

- Você tinha que ter me contado – falou Marlene coçando o nariz – Você não me conta as coisas direito. O que aconteceu naquela sala?

- Não quero falar sobre isso – Lily desviou seu olhar para as janelas – E não venha dizer que eu não conto as coisas, porque você não me conta mais nada também! – sua barriga roncou novamente fazendo-a apertar o passo.

- Como assim não te conto mais as coisas? – Marlene estava um pouco para trás – Do que está falando?

- Estou falando exatamente do que você está pensando.

- O que eu estou pensando?

Lily começou a se irritar. Não era possível que iria brigar com Marlene por isso. Já tinha brigado com Alice por um motivo bobo, não repetiria este erro.

- Lene eu vi você com o Sirius – Lily parou de andar e encarou a amiga.

- Quando? – Marlene tinha os olhos arregalados.

- No sábado, no jardim. Vocês estavam se beijando encostados numa árvore.

- Ah sim!

- Então quer dizer que era o Sirius mesmo? Porque eu vi vocês de longe e não deu para saber exatamente quem era.

- Não, não era o Sirius – Marlene voltou a andar.

- Não? – Lily a acompanhou indignada – Por Merlin Lene, quem era então?

Marlene não respondeu. Apenas continuou andando encarando o chão de pedra fria e dura. Lily a encarava, vendo que estava perdida em pensamentos, fazendo a lembrar-se de si mesma e de seus próprios problemas, distraído-se também até chegarem ao quadro da passagem para a cozinha, onde Lily voltou a realidade e fez cosquinha na pêra, para abrir a passagem à cozinha.

Assim que entraram vários elfos felizes correram a sua volta para oferecer o que elas quisessem. Lily pediu apenas que a servissem com o que sobrara do jantar. Seguiu com Marlene para uma das longas e idênticas mesas do Salão Principal, sentando-se na que parecia ser a da Cornival. Ficou a observar os elfos animados a trabalhar, preparando a sua comida e uma grande, e desnecessária, quantidade de doces, que logo foram colocados a sua frente.

Depois de servir-se de um pouco de tudo, lembrou-se de sua pergunta não respondida.

- Então Lene – Marlene pareceu despertar – Vai me dizer quem era ou não?

A amiga a encarou com a mesma cara, ainda indecisa. Lily teve dó, não gosta de ver suas amigas sofrendo.

- É complicado – começou Marlene – Sei que vai ser estranho se eu te contar, pode mudar nossa amizade.

- Que isso, nenhum menino pode mudar nossa amizade.

- Não, mas pode abalá-la – as sobrancelhas de Marlene faziam um arco triste.

- Seja quem for, vamos superar!

- Já que você quer mesmo saber...

- Por Merlin, diga logo! – Lily fez Marlene dar uma risada nervosa.

- A pessoa que estava comigo naquele sábado a tarde era o Amos – Marlene terminou a frase analisando as expressões que se formavam no rosto de Lily.

- O Amos Diggory? O meu ex namorado? – Lily parou de comer perdendo a fome novamente.

- E-ele mesmo – gaguejou – Ta vendo, eu não devia ter te contado - Marlene já estava arrependida.

- Não, que isso! Fez muito bem em me contar – Lily não encarava a amiga – O que tem demais? Como eu disse ele é o meu EX namorado.

- É, então, é por isso mesmo que eu não queria te contar.

- Mas me conte, como? – Lily agora encarou Marlene lenta e cuidadosamente.

- Bem eu não estava bem com essa história do Sirius e tal, e ele já tinha se aproximado de mim.

- Mas eu pensei que já estava tudo bem entra vocês – Lily voltou a comer.

- E está! É por isso mesmo que eu estou com o Amos. Voltar a ser amiga do Sirius só me fez ver mais claramente que eu não posso ter nada com ele. Ele é apenas meu amigo – Marlene concluiu, pegando um doce.

- Hum – Lily disse com comida na boca.

Marlene riu, deixando seu nervosismo fluir.

- Agora é sua vez!

- Minha vez de que? – Lily já acabara, e passara para a sobremesa.

- De contar o que aconteceu – Marlene se contorceu na cadeira ansiosa.

- Ah não foi nada demais. Você sabe, eu não me dou bem com o Potter – mentiu Lily.

- Vai me dizer que você ficou com essa cara por nada?

- Não sei de que cara você está falando, mas sim, não aconteceu nada.

- Ai Lily, faça-me o favor! – Marlene pegou mais um doce entediada.

Mesmo que devesse esse segredo a Marlene não o contaria nem tão cedo. Não estava preparada para pensar nele, quanto mais para contá-lo a alguém. Precisaria de um tempo para decidir o que fazer e depois, enfim, pensar em contar. Lily só esperava que James fizesse o mesmo.

Depois que comeram quase todos os doces, os elfos trouxeram mais para que os levassem consigo. Lily e Marlene guardaram o máximo de doces que conseguiram em suas vestes e saíram da cozinha silenciosamente já que já passavam da meia noite.

Pé ante pé, elas foram lentamente subindo para a Torre da Grifinória. Lá pelo segundo andar, encontraram um James Potter que passava distraído, com suas vestes rasgadas a luz do luar. Pelos rasgos Lily consegui ver parte no peitoral malhado, fazendo um rápido arrepio passar por seu corpo e desejando novamente voltar para os seus braços.

* * *

><p>A semana que se seguiu, passou o mais lenta possível. O outono chegava ao fim, dando início ao longo inverno. Os dias foram nublados e frios deixando as aulas mais cansativas e chatas. Muitos alunos passaram a chegar atrasados por conta da preguiça de sair de suas quentes, aconchegantes e macias camas. Os professores intensificaram os deveres e trabalhos, obrigando os alunos a estudarem mais.<p>

Porém a Grifinória e Cornival não pareciam ligar muito para isso. A primeira partida de quadribol se aproximava e as duas casas pareciam entrar em um clima de rivalidade e nervosismo. Desafios e apostas eram feitas por todo o castelo. A Grifinória em especial parecia mais confiante. O time daquele ano estava realmente bem treinado e com os melhores jogadores. A Cornival, por outro lado, receava aquele jogo. Seu melhor jogador era o apanhador Amos Diggory, que carregava as esperanças da casa.

Lily por sua vez, não ligava muito para quadribol. Ela até ai aos jogos para se divertir e distrair-se, porém essa semana, além de ter mais deveres que o normal, ela não queria chegar perto do Potter. Os dois passaram a semana sem se ver. No máximo uma troca rápida de olhares durante a monitoria, que já dizia tudo que precisavam.

O incidente a deixara perturbada e confusa. Ainda não contara nada a ninguém, e não pretendia fazê-lo tão cedo. James também não tentara nenhuma aproximação, o que Lily achou particularmente estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo compreensivo. Ela achava que ele não queria que Jennifer soubesse de nada. Dava graças a Merlin por essa atitude dele, o que ela menos precisava agora era colocar as cartas na mesa.

O sábado chegara junto com a partida de quadribol. Amanhecera nublado, como nos outros dias da semana, e com uma leve brisa que trazia o cheiro de chuva consigo. Lily acordara cedo para um sábado.

Saiu de sua cama e silenciosamente seguiu para o banheiro olhando para suas amigas que ainda dormiam. Parou ao chegar à cama de Alice. Fazia tempo que não a olhava direito, já que ainda estavam brigadas. Ela estava com sua face serena. Lily a admirou por alguns segundos percebendo o quanto ela fazia falta em sua vida.

Seguiu para sua higiene básica e vestiu um jeans apertado e um casaco verde não muito leve nem pesado, descendo em seguida para o café da manhã. Às sete horas da manhã não havia muitas pessoas no Salão Principal. Comeu suas torradas com suco de abobora sozinha, observando o céu que estava branco como neve.

Logo depois que acabou Lily observou o time da Grifinória chegar aos poucos à mesa. Era de costume que antes dos jogos, nervosos, os jogadores acordassem cedo. James foi o terceiro a chegar. Ele entrou olhando para o chão cabisbaixo, o que não era nada comum já que o Potter sempre era confiante. Seu cabelo preto estava sem vida e amassado da noite mal dormida, seus óculos a ponta do nariz quase caindo. Sentou-se na outra ponta da mesa junto com os outros jogadores já uniformizados.

Achando que nada mais lhe restava a fazer ali, subiu de volta a torre. Como decidira que não ai ao jogo, queria aproveitar o silencio da Sala Comunal enquanto todos estariam na partida, para fazer seus deveres. Até porque depois da mesma, seria impossível estudar, a não ser que fosse para a biblioteca, pois a festa que seguia os jogos deixava qualquer um desconcentrado.

Logo que passou pelo retrato viu Marlene ao lado de Sirius. Ela parecia estar tentando animá-lo.

- Vai dar tudo certo! – disse Marlene confiante.

- Espero que sim – Sirius coçava os olhos que tinham uma mancha roxa em baixo de cada um.

- Olá – Lily cumprimentou – Nossa parece que alguém dormiu mal essa noite – ela analisava Sirius.

- Nem me fale! – ele encarou o chão – Vou tomar café.

- Acho que o time todo já está lá embaixo, é bom você ir mesmo – falou Lily.

Sirius saiu pelo retrato arrastando os pés e ainda encarando o chão. Marlene seguiu para o sofá mais próximo e sentou-se.

- Não vai tomar café? – perguntou Lily juntando-se a amiga.

- Não estou com fome. Vou descer só depois, para o jogo.

- Ah sim.

Lily levantou-se lembrando de que tinha que pegar seus deveres. Subiu para o dormitório e pegou tudo que precisava em seu malão, voltando exatamente para onde estivera sentada. Marlene vendo os livros enrugou a testa.

- Vai fazer dever agora? Mas o jogo é daqui a pouco!

- Já te disse que não vou ao jogo!

- E eu já te disse que você tem que ir – Marlene pegara os livros e os jogara para o lado – Você tem que dar suporte para sua casa.

- Eles já têm suporte demais, não precisam de mim!

- Mas e se acontecer qualquer coisa lá e você, monitora, não estiver para ajudar? James vai estar jogando, então toda a responsabilidade vai ser sua!

Marlene julgou que conseguira convencê-la pelas suas expressões preocupadas. Nesse momento Alice passou junto com Jennifer sem ao menos olhar para elas. Jennifer estava, como sempre, desnecessariamente produzida. Uma grossa camada de maquiagem cobria suas pequenas imperfeições faciais. Seu cabelo castanho liso-escorrido esvoaçava com seu andar aprumado até demais, numa tentativa de aumentar seu busto. Usava um vestido que aparentava ser extremamente caro e dispensável para a ocasião. Como era a única filha de pais bem sucedidos, puro sangue, sempre vestia roupas caras. As duas conversavam entretidas sobre qualquer besteira que Lily não achou interessante o suficiente para prestar atenção.

- Você não vai fazer as pazes com ela? – Marlene perguntou.

- Não.

- Por Merlin, vocês têm que deixar de ser tão teimosas! Vocês são melhores amigas e brigaram por algo muito estúpido!

- Mas ela está muito bem com sua nova amiguinha, não precisa de mim – Lily deu de ombros.

- Ah não começa Lily, você sabe que a Jennifer é legal e que a Lice acabou se aproximando dela por causa do Frank – Marlene a encarava nos olhos.

- A gente tem mesmo que falar sobre isso?

- Tem, porque você tem que se tocar e pedir desculpas antes que não tenha mais volta!

- Ah que seja – Lily passou a ignorá-la.

Ela sabia que tinha que fazer as pazes com Alice, mas não gostava quando alguém lhe dizia o que tinha que fazer. Admitia que sentia muita falta da amiga. Alice era insubstituível. Ninguém podia ser tão engraçada e positivista quanto ela. Mas não pediria desculpas a ela. Seu orgulho era maior.

- Sabe o que eu lembrei agora? – Marlene voltou a falar – O que o James estava fazendo naquela noite com a roupa toda rasgada?

- Lene a gente já deve ter falado disso umas dez vezes só ontem! – reclamou.

- Sim, mas a gente não falou hoje – a morena riu.

Lily lembrou-se de James passando no corredor. Já era mais de meia noite e ele passara com a roupa rasgada nos lugares mais atrativos. Seu peitoral malhado aparecia pelos rasgos fazendo Lily se arrepiar só de lembrar. Seus sedosos cabelos esvoaçavam com a brisa da noite e seus olhos brilhavam a luz da lua redonda que passava pelas janelas.

- Não sei o que ele poderia ter ido fazer – concluiu Lily.

- Eu acho que ele estava traindo a Jennifer com uma menina da Sonserina! – as duas riram alto – Para voltar com a roupa rasgada naqueles lugares e com a o cabelo todo bagunçado, só podia ter sido uma menina violenta!

- Não duvido muito, o Potter do jeito que é – disse Lily – Sabia que não ia aguentar esse namoro por muito tempo.

- Pois é! A maioria das meninas não acreditou quando souberam que ele estava namorando.

Lily sentia-se mal, por ter sido ela a culpada por desvirtuar o namoro dele. Pensou em algo rápido para mudar o assunto.

- Você vai torcer para quem hoje? – Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim?

- Ué, você é da Grifinória, mas seu "namoradinho" é da Cornival, como fica?

- Eu vou sempre ser leal a Grifinória! – Marlene ficou injuriada com a dúvida da amiga – Além disso, eu posso consolar o Amos depois que ele perder – Lily e Marlene riram.

- Lily, já são nove e meia! A gente tem que ir rápido para pegar lugares bons! – disse Marlene olhando para o relógio.

Marlene arrastou a ruiva para fora da Sala Comunal, que já se encontrava vazia. Correram o máximo que puderam. Ao se aproximarem do estágio havia já uma pequena aglomeração na entrada. Empurraram e foram empurradas até chegarem às arquibancadas da Grifinória, onde sentaram, graças à insistência de Marlene, e para infelicidade de Lily, perto de Alice e Jennifer.

O dia estava como o céu do Salão Principal. Branco de nuvens que não aparentavam chuva. Um vento forte passava no alto levantando e despenteando o cabelo da maioria das meninas. O cheiro de chuva e orvalho chegava ao nariz de todos. Da onde Lily estava ela conseguia avistar o topo das árvores da Floresta Proibida, que escondiam as misteriosas criaturas que ali viviam.

Ainda faltavam quinze minutos para o jogo começar e Lily já queria ir embora. Primeiro porque não aguentava mais esperar, depois porque não conseguia ficar ouvindo a conversa de Jennifer e Alice. Isso era insuportável. Levantou várias vezes fazendo menção de ir embora sempre sendo segurada por Marlene e repreendida com seu olhar.

Quando os jogadores finalmente entraram no campo, a arquibancada estremeceu e todos ficaram de pé instantaneamente. Os gritos começaram e o narrador, se apresentou, mas Lily não conseguiu ouvir seu nome por causa do barulho. Desnorteada levantou-se e percebeu que a partida já havia começado. Os gritos diminuíram um pouco permitindo que ouvisse a voz do narrador. Era um homem.

- A goles está com o Carton, passou para o Lenn, voltou para o Carton, arremessou para o gol, e Gloria da Grifinótia devende! - A torcida urrou.

Rapidamente tudo passou a ser muito desinteressante. Era sempre assim, passa para um, passa para outro, passa para um terceiro... Nada emocionante aconteceu pelos próximos vinte minutos de jogo. A Cornival ganhava de vinte à zero. Até que a Grifinória marcou um ponto e os berros tronaram-se insuportáveis. Lily levou as mãos aos ouvidos pressionando-os para impedir a passagem do som. Seus olhos lacrimejaram. O que ela não daria para sair daquele lugar. A voz do narrador voltou a chamar sua atenção.

- Amos Diggory avistou o pomo! Eles está descendo em alta velocidade! Mas Potter não está o seguindo! – Lily prestou mais atenção ao ouvir o nome Potter, subiu na ponta dos pés na esperança de enxergá-lo – Amos sai de sua rasante sem o pomo, era apenas uma distração para enganar o Potter! Parece que não foi dessa vez Diggory!

Lily resolveu sentar. Mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia ver nada, todos a sua frente eram muito maiores. Passou apenas a ouvir.

- A goles agora está com Dominick, passou para Judith! Olha o balaço! Black entrou na frente e mandou essa para longe! Foi por pouco! – A torcida fez barulho, Lily não entendeu porque, se levantando com esperança de compreender o que acontecia – Parece o balaço foi rebatido errado e esta indo em direção a arquibancada da Grifinória! Cuidado gente!

Só deu tempo de Lily ver todos se abaixando e sentir Marlene puxar com força o seu braço para baixo. O balaço passou fazendo um som alto cortando o ar.

- Por Merlin Lily presta atenção! – Gritou Marlene voltando a se levantar e prestar atenção ao jogo.

Lily levantou-se e encarou Marlene com um olhar raivoso. Nunca mais iria a um jogo. Já não gostava deles e agora quase fora atingida. Isso seria motivo suficiente para faltar os próximos dois jogos do ano, pensou Lily.

A partida durou mais meia hora, que Lily pensou ter sido a meia hora mais demorada de sua vida, quando James capturou o pomo e a Grifinória ganhou de duzentos e dez à cinquenta. A torcida parecia ter enlouquecido para a "felicidade" de Lily. Os gritos eram mais altos, e a sensação de surdez chegara ao extremo.

Carregada pela multidão, Lily agarrou-se em Marlene que comemorava feliz, e foram levadas até a Torre da Grifinória, para a festa de comemoração.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu sei que devia ter postado semana passada, mas eu não estava em casa então não deu para escrever. O brigada pelos reviews! (:

**Tinylittlelouie: **Brigada! De todos os reviews os seus são sempre os mais importantes!

**Carol Potter: **Obrigada! ;)

**AnneBlackPotter: **Coitada mesmo, mas o James é da Lily, fazer o que? Haha

**Jen: **Brigada, nunca vou abandonar a fic!

**Raissa: **O James não vai terminar com a Jennifer, pelo menos não agora, hahaha! Brigada linda! *-*

**Vanessa S.: **Hahaha, isso já aconteceu comigo! Só que a menina não postava há um ano! :/

**Beatriz: **Brigada!

****M. Dora T**: **Mais capítulos saindo! Hahaha brigada!

**Paola Lovegood: **Aqui está o próximo! Brigada *-*


End file.
